


The Final Battle

by solangelo_klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the real leader, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Suicide, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelo_klance/pseuds/solangelo_klance
Summary: Shiro has a pretty good plan on how to defeat Zarkon, but when Zarkon pulls a trick from under his sleeve the plan doesn't go exactly as planned.





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it isn't really good. There is a major character death and suicide in this fic, so if that triggers anyone then I would suggest reading another fic.

‘Okay, here’s the plan.’ Said Shiro, ‘The blade will go down to the surface of the ship and destroy the engine room. The rebels will cover air support, to ensure that the blade have room for a hasty retreat. Whilst this is happening Lance, Allura, Pidge, Hunk and I will attack Zarkon, keeping him distracted and Coran will need to shoot towards the witch to keep her from injuring us. Got it?’  
Everyone nodded and spread out into their own groups, beginning to form each of their own game plans.  
The Blade of Marmora were the first ones ready and were soon dropped in onto the ship by the rebels. The rebels then retreated back to the skies as the fighters were released and began showering them with gunfire.  
Shiro, Lance, Allura, Pidge and Hunk raced to their lions, planning to protect the rebels and the blade by drawing out Zarkon. They had decided to not form Voltron until it was needed so that they could maneuver Zarkon’s attacks easier.  
Shiro went out first to draw Zarkon out, quickly followed by Pidge and Lance and then Hunk and Allura. But even when they landed on the ship and started tearing it apart Zarkon didn’t appear.  
‘Something’s not right here.’ Shiro stated glancing around nervously, ‘He should be here by now.’  
As if Shiro’s words had flicked a switch Zarkon appeared behind him and smashed Shiro into the ship, as if all he really cared about was the black lion, not the actual ship. Shiro was pushed further and further across the ship and after the others had recovered from their original shock they began to return fire.  
Zarkon turned around for a second, as if only then realizing that the rest of the lions were near. He quickly shot his head back around though and continued pummeling the Black Lion. The paladins released a large beam of destruction, but as soon as it was about to hit Zarkon fire was returned from the back of his suit. 

Meanwhile the Blade of Marmora had just infiltrated the lower level of the ship and were closing in on the engine room, when they heard cries. At first, they all appeared to be Galra, but then there were other species that were able to be heard. There was even human calls and Keith knew that he had to help them.  
‘Shiro, there are prisoners on the ship!’ Keith yelled into his communicator.  
‘Get…them…out!’ Shiro said clearly pre-occupied.  
‘Will do Shiro.’ Keith said before turning to the rest of the blade members and saying, ‘We need to get those prisoners out of here. A third of you come with me to help free them and the rest of you continue on.’  
Keith sprinted down to where the cries had come from followed by the third that had agreed to come. He sprinted down the hall, but quickly seeing a red glow halted and slammed his body against the wall. He peeked around the corner to see the row of cells he was looking for. But guarding the cells were Galra soldiers, animals and sentries. The members that were with him were not going to be enough if he wanted to get everyone out alive.  
‘We’re going to need backup, we’ve got sentries, soldiers and creatures all guarding the cells.’ Keith announced into his communicator.  
‘Don’t worry, we’ve got you covered.’ Matt said as he and a third of the rebel fleet landed onto the ship, ‘Where are you?’  
‘Lowest level, corridor near the engine room.’ Keith replied.  
‘Okay, be there in ten doboshes.’ Matt informed Keith as he raced out of his ship and sprinted down the now almost completely empty, except for the dead sentries, stairwell towards the lower floor.  
Matt and the rebels ran up to Keith and the blade that were there and decided to make a game plan.  
‘We’ll charge in and attack, taking them by surprise. After we’ve killed half of them rebels, you fan out and start releasing prisoners and taking them up to your ships, while we cover you.’ Keith ordered.  
‘Let’s go!’ Matt shouted in agreement as they charged in.  
Back on the top of the ship Shiro was starting to regain control of his lion. When Zarkon had jumped him, the lion had been so confused that all three of its paladins were in so close proximity that it had just completely shut down. Now the lion was starting to remember that right now its paladin was in its cockpit and needed help. Shiro shoved his Bayard into the Bayard switch and he instantaneously transferred through Zarkon and turned around blasting him with a hot laser blast into the center of his back as Zarkon stumbled, unbalanced and taken by surprise.  
‘Now!’ Zarkon yelled as his suit changed. Giant guns which shot fire, extended from the creases of his suit, but just as the paladins were about to prepare for a rain of fire upon them, the fire shot at Zarkon’s suit.  
In the paladin’s short-lived confusion, a ship appeared in the sky with an intense and humongous magnet on the bottom of it. The paladins didn’t notice the large magnet though, before their lions were slowly being lifted into the sky against their own free will.  
‘Umm… is anyone else accidentally flying?’ Lance questioned his team mates.  
‘We’re being lifted by that super magnet!’ Hunk yelled.  
‘We have two options guys!’ Shiro yelled, clearly trying to keep his lion on the ship’s surface, ‘We can either continue up with our lions and get stuck up there, or we can jump and fight Zarkon hand-to-hand.’  
The choice was obvious to all of them so whilst the lions had their boosters on full power, pushing them towards the ship hopelessly the paladins leapt out of their lions and rolled onto the ship’s surface. Zarkon did the same, clearly wanting to beat them in a fair battle.  
‘He heated up his suit to make it temporarily non-magnetic. Ingenious!’ Pidge said.  
‘Okay Pidge, we don’t need you fangirling over how great the Galra empire is in the middle of a battle.’ Lance told Pidge laughing.  
Shiro was the first to advance, sprinting up to Zarkon with his arm outstretched and glowing its powerful purple light. Allura charged in behind him, extending her Bayard into her weapon of choice. Pidge extended her Bayard too, charging in after Allura with Hunk and Lance retrieving their Bayards and covering the rest of the paladins from a distance.

Zarkon retrieved his sword from his holster on his back and prepared to fight. Shiro swung his arm in a perfect arc, promising to hit Zarkon, as Zarkon swung his sword towards Shiro’s arm. The impact was deafening, both being blasted backwards in a cloud of smoke. Zarkon quickly jumped back to his feet with his sword only slightly dented, but Shiro was not so lucky. He lay on the floor writhing in pain from his now severed hand.  
‘Coran we’re going to need you to take Shiro to the medical bay stat!’ Allura yelled into her communicator whilst racing towards Shiro. ‘We also need one of the rebels to give him a lift. Now!’  
Allura gently placed Shiro back on the ground and charged at Zarkon, swinging her whip dangerously. Zarkon attempted to maneuver her attacks, but the whip managed to wrap around Zarkon’s leg and pull his leg out from underneath him.  
Pidge took this as an opportunity to charge forward with her Bayard and shot it directly into Zarkon’s stomach. Zarkon stumbled backwards, but he was only temporarily disoriented and there was barely a scorch mark on his chest.  
‘How?’ Pidge asked, ‘That was a direct hit! That should have killed you!’  
‘Should have,’ Zarkon chuckled, ‘but didn’t’  
Zarkon retrieved his sword once more and sliced towards Pidge and Allura sending them both tumbling backwards in order to avoid being sliced in half. Zarkon began to advance, pushing Allura and Pidge back towards Lance and Hunk who were trying to get as far away as possible to have a good place to sniper.  
Hunk was wildly shooting everywhere in attempt to hit Zarkon, but because of his distressed state from Zarkon advancing so quickly he accidentally hit Pidge. Pidge fell to the ground clutching his now bleeding leg.  
‘Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!’ Pidge cried.  
‘I’m so sorry Pidge!’ Hunk yelled over the screaming of gunfire, as Allura attempted to cover Pidge who was unable to get up.  
Hunk raced forwards and picked Pidge up gently, cradling Pidge in his arms. He whispered to Pidge that it was going to be okay and raced backwards, trying to get as far away from Zarkon as possible.  
‘I need a pick up for me and Pidge now!’ Hunk yelled into his communicator.  
A ship descended from the fierce and intense battle occurring in the sky and lifted Pidge and Hunk back onto the castle ship. Meanwhile Allura and Lance were struggling to hold back Zarkon. Zarkon’s strikes were hard and fast, slicing through the air with such force that it caused whistling noises to vibrate throughout the air. Allura fought back as hard as she could, but she knew better than to try to take on Zarkon alone.

Meanwhile, the blade of Marmora had just managed to defeat the sentries, soldiers and creatures and were just finishing off releasing the last of the prisoners. So far Keith hadn’t found any of the human captives yet. Keith had just started second-guessing whether or not he had heard the human cry when he heard it again. It was in the last cell. He raced over to the cell and practically threw the door off of its hinges. He looked inside the cell and saw an adult, male human. Who looked almost exactly like Pidge?  
‘Dad?’ Matt asked from behind Keith.  
‘Matt?’ The man questioned back, ‘Matt!’  
Matt raced into his father’s outstretched arms half crying, half laughing. Matt couldn’t believe that he had actually found his father. Unfortunately, though, it was only a quick reunion because the ship had started to shake. The blade of Marmora had cut the engines, which meant that it was time to go. Matt grabbed his father and together they raced back up the stairs and into the last transport ship leaving Keith just standing there, mouth agape. After the initial surprise of finally finding Pidge’s father Keith rallied the rest of the blade and charged up the stairs.

Lance, I need help!’ Allura screamed at him.  
‘I’m trying, but I can’t get a good shot!’ Lance yelled back.  
‘Fine, then we need to retreat. We need to make sure that everyone gets out of this “  
‘No, I’m going to kill Zarkon now. Or at least die trying to make sure that this ship burns to the ground.’  
Allura just rolled her eyes and ran backwards calling for an airlift back to the ship. Lance raised his Bayard and began shooting at Zarkon’s head. He took a deep breath and aimed his Bayard at the center of Zarkon’s forehead and shot. The laser shot through the air, heading straight for its target, but right as it was about to hit Zarkon’s forehead Zarkon’s helmet grew over his face and the blast was reflected back towards Lance. Before he knew it, Lance was on the floor, clutching his stomach, which was now oozing crimson blood.  
All Zarkon did was laugh. This one silly paladin believed that he alone could take down the all-powerful Zarkon? Ha! A silly fantasy. Zarkon just decided to put the boy out of his misery and drove his sword into the young male’s heart. Causing more blood to gush out as Lance howled in pain before he could no longer scream. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head and he lay still.  
‘Nooo!’ Came an ear-piercing cry from the other side of the ship.  
Zarkon darted his head backwards to view his next opponent. Once again, one person believed that they could defeat Zarkon by themselves. Zarkon took one look at his new opponent and laughed. Zarkon stood up and just walked away knowing that the young person would not be stupid enough to take on him. But little did Zarkon know that the person standing there was none other than Keith Kogane himself.  
Keith sprinted over to Lance removing his helmet, allowing his tears to race down his cheeks onto Lance’s stationary body. He lifted Lance’s head and stared into his empty eyes, whilst cradling him against his own body. Keith looked for a heartbeat, a pulse, anything, but when he noticed the gaping hole in Lance’s chest Keith knew that Lance wasn’t coming back.  
‘Why!’ Keith shouted at the sky begging for a flaw in the universe’s reason to kill Lance, but there was no reply.  
Keith gently laid Lance down again onto the floor and stood up. Lance was dead. Lance was actually dead. And Zarkon was the person who had killed him. He had to pay. Zarkon had to pay!  
‘Aaah!’ Keith screamed as he charged towards Zarkon, with his knife drawn.  
At the sound of Keith’s startling battle cry, Zarkon leapt around to view Keith racing towards Zarkon, screaming, crying and glowing?  
When Keith had begun running he felt a change inside of him. Something had snapped. He felt his vision begin to increase as his eyes began to grow yellow. His stomach started shaking as new skin began to grow over. His arms and legs began to ache as his skin changed and his fingers became pointed. His head began to spin as his ears grew pointed and his nose became slimmer, new purple skin grew over his face and that was when Keith knew it. He had officially become Galra.  
When Keith caught up to Zarkon he fought with such passion, determination, anger and sadness that Zarkon didn’t stand a chance. Keith slashed harder and harder. Zarkon tried to keep up a defensive position, but he was so used to being in the offensive position that he didn’t know what to do. Keith was slicing his sword through the air so fast that Zarkon was unable to fit in a counter strike. Within no time Zarkon lost his defensive position and Keith drove his sword into Zarkon’s stomach and ripped it through the side of his ribcage. Zarkon fell to the ground clasping his chest in agony. Keith showed no mercy though and swung his blade towards Zarkons head, slicing it clean off.  
Zarkon went limp and collapsed on the floor right as Keith began sprinting back to where he had left Lance. When he reached Lance, he fell to his knees, once more sobbing. He brought Lance close to him and cried into his sweetly scented hair.  
‘I…I never told you. I never told you that I loved you and how much you mean to me.’ He whispered through sobs. ‘I can’t live without you. I… I just can’t.’  
Keith leant down to Lance and kissed him with as much passion as he could manage. As their lips made contact Keith drove his sword through his own heart.


End file.
